The Lost Boys of Narnia
by MommyI'mOnTheInternet
Summary: One boy grew up too fast. These boys never grow up. Will they be able to each him how to be a child, while he teaches them how to battle the greatest enemy of Narnia, the White Witch? Only time will tell. Contains violence, slight language, and character death


_Remember your cloak, Edmund. It's going to be windy out there. _Edmund thought as he rode through the forest. He wished he had listened to Susan before he left. Now, as he rode through the Narnian forests, the cloak would have done him good. The wind was whipping him like a thousand knives.

Of course, it couldn't be much worse than what he was yet to face. There had been many disturbances throughout the villages in Narnia, some even in Archenland. Now, the Just King was out to find the cause of these disturbances. Peter would've done it, it he wasn't so busy with the sudden disappearances and the early coming of winter. It was strange. Winters had been coming around the same time every year since the White Witch had been killed.

But none of that mattered to Edmund at the moment. All that mattered was the dangerous men that had been stealing and, in some cases, killing people throughout the villages. These men were dangerous, many people have said. Now Edmund was very close to the place they had last been seen. He wondered what would be in store for him. Would they kill him on sight or would they question hi? Would there be a few of them or several of them? Would there-

The youngest Pevensie boy was broken from his thoughts when the wind suddenly stopped. He realized there were things hanging around him. Beds and games and tables. He stopped Phillip and jumped off. It was quiet, almost eerily quiet. No birds were chirping, no bugs were buzzing, not even the rustle of the breeze in the leaves. Nothing could be seen. Not a single living thing, other than Phillip and Edmund. Then it happened.

It was quiet at first but it built up into a roar. Loud battle cries. They came from all sides, surrounding him in less than a minute. Soon, he was hanging upside down from a tree branch. One leg was tied up with a vine; the other was wiggling like jello. Edmund looked down to see the Bandits he had traveled so far to see. He opened his dark eyes and saw…children? Children of different sizes stared up at him with wide grins. All of them were boys. They wore torn clothes with dirt smothering their faces. Their clothes seemed to be from different time periods. Ranging from the late 1800's to the early 2000's. The one right below the Just King's nose wore a dirty top hat with a white button up shirt that was so dirty you couldn't even tell it was white. Over that he had a, what used to be, nice coat that was from the early nineteenth century. On his feet were brown leather boots that were very worn. In his hands was a sharp, silver sword that glinted in the sunlight. And that sword was pointed straight at Edmund's nose.

"Well. Well boys, look who we have here. The Just King come to find us." The boy had a British accent and tan skin. The sword slid across Edmund's cheek. In it's trail there was a small drop of blood that slid down the edge of the sword and landed on the dirt covered ground.

"Well we ain't going no where." The boys' smile was evil and his eyes were filled with hate. Edmund smiled back and decided to play with the "dangerous bandit."

"I can't really take you anywhere when I'm hanging like this. Now, if your 'men' would do the honor of cutting me down I'd like to have a little chat." The smirk faded and was replaced with a glare. He nodded at the boy closest to him. He wore a flannel shirt over a white t-shirt with a rip on the stomach. His baggy ripped jeans had to be held up when he went to cut down the King.

Edmund fell face first into the dirt. The boys surrounding him laughed.

"Okay, King, what would you like to chat about? And we're not men!" The boy nearly shouted the last part.

"Firstly, What is your name?" Edmund asked. The boy sheathed his sword and studied him.

"They call me Sneak." They boy, now known as Sneak, said proudly.

"Why do they call you that?" Edmund asked with genuine curiosity.

"Cause I'm the sneakiest one here when it comes to stealing. I can steal anything from anyone. Just like I stole this here sword from one of _your_ knights." Edmund examined the sword that was still dangerously close to his face. Engraved on the hilt was the great lion, Aslan.

"Are you any good?" Edmund asked.

" I'm the best one here! That's why I'm the leader. I can fight better than all of them." Sneak answered, the proud smile returning to his face. Edmund drew his sword making a _shing_ sound.

"Why don't we put that to the test." Edmund placed the flat of his sword against Sneak's and they began to circle each other. Sneak was a full head shorter than Edmund and his sword was a little to heavy which gave Edmund an advantage. Not only that, but Edmund also had the experience of a king. There was no way a young boy who had zero training could beat him.

Sneak made the first move and swung at Edmund's torso. He blocked it easily, the sound of the swords meeting echoed through out the forest hideout. The other boys watched eagerly. All of them were excited to watch their leader taken on one of the best swordsmen in all of Narnia. They continued the duel for many minutes. One would swing at the other, who would then block it with ease. Edmund was becoming very frustrated. How was this young boy so easily blocking him? He decided to kick it up a notch and throwing swings faster. One swing came after another. The fight was becoming heated. Both the dirty boy and the clean king were sweating. The boys cheered on Sneak, pumping their fists in the air and yelling encouraging remarks. Finally, after what felt like hours, Sneak disarmed Edmund. His sword flew through the air as he fell to the ground. Sneak's sword was pointed at Edmund's neck.

"I win!"


End file.
